


Part Of Your World

by amathela



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-23
Updated: 2007-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-03 08:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/pseuds/amathela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lilly collected a lot of things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part Of Your World

Lilly collected things. Trophies, in a way. She never meant to, exactly. Like most habits, it started by accident.

The first thing she started collecting was compliments. She was always pretty; she got a lot of those. Vivacious, fun, unforgettable. They could be neatly labelled in piles, if Lilly had ever neatly labelled anything in her life.

She collected insults, too. Not intentionally, at first. But the great equaliser for being loved, it seems, is being hated, and Lilly never did anything halfway. After a while, she wore them like a badge of honour, wrapping herself in the ones that were familiar and worn - bitch, slut, disappointment - while the rest slipped away.

She never wondered which collection was bigger. They probably evened out in the end.

Clothes. Matchbooks. Phone numbers.

Friends. Enemies.

Men.

By then, it was almost a game. See how many people you can get to love you. See if it matters. Men were easy to collect - another shade of lipstick, another pair of shoes - and Lilly was an expert.

Kisses. Stories. Sex.

Lilly collected hearts, and no-one could accuse her of throwing them away. She kept them, like something precious, like something that was hers. Locked them away and threw away the key, because it wasn't about having them, and it certainly wasn't about using them. She was a true collector, and she cherished each and every one.

Maybe some of them would have liked theirs back, but Lilly never got the chance to release them. She never got the chance to do a lot of things.


End file.
